


The Born Alpha

by DragonWolfBoy12



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfBoy12/pseuds/DragonWolfBoy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles the born Alpha Werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training The Born Alpha

Hi my name is Stiles Stilinski I am a natural born Alpha werewolf!!! My dad took me to a safe haven in Beacon Hills, California when my mom was killed. That is Hale Territory. The Hale pack is the perfect example of what a werewolf pack and family should be like, a mixture of wolves and humans / the wolf for animal half of the pack and the humans to remind the werewolves that they are half human. The Hale pack almost has a bloodline as ancient as the Stilinski (my dads family came from the Silver Rose pack of Scottland) pack bloodline! On the first day that we got together to train I was surprised to find out that she would also be training Laura along side me, because Laura is to become Alpha once Talia stepped down as Alpha or died naturally. As we started talking, Alpha Talia told me that the Hale pack and the Stilinski pack had an alliance to help eack other from the start of the Hale pack! She also told me, that the one who killed my mother had been killed by his wife because he killed my mom when she was defenseless, but the new alpha couldn't accept us back in the pack because I would threaten her leadership. She told me that her and my mom were bestfriends, and how she made a promise to my mom to train me in the ways of an Alpha if anything happened to her. Then she ask me if I had ever wondered why the only werewolves that came near me or my house is her and Laura? I then replied that I didn't , and asked if it had anything to do with me being different than other Alphas? As I asked that she looked at me and said what do you me? Once I explained exactly the type of Alpha I am; she told me that Alpha Zetas are extremely rare, and if I had been out on my own that every animal wolf and werewolf that I met would have an urge to protect me, because I am one of the last of our kind to be born as an Alpha Zeta! Talia taught me: how to call to my pack when I form one, that I should never force anyone to take the bite, where to give the bite at, and that to form a pack I will need my mate and two other betas (my Dad is my first Beta and second in command) to complete the pack foundation.


	2. The Seventeenth Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Stiles meets the rest of the Hale Pack

The day before I turned 17, Talia told me to meet her at the Hale house at 8:00 A.M. the next day because she has something to tell me. Of course I didn't think anything of it because I would normal go and hunt with her and Laura in the mornings. Little did I know that this day would be different. Once I arrived at the Hale house, Laura told me to follow her, but to stay slightly behind her. After walking into the woods for ten minutes, I smelled an extremely intoxicating scent. Every single instinct told me told find who that scent is coming from, but I knew that it would not be wise to shift, even into beta form, as it is my eyes are already crimson red. As I saw the entire Hale pack in the clearing that we used to train in the scent became stronger and my eyes became a darker shade of crimson. Once Talia, her husband, and Laura noticed color of my eyes, they walked up to me to ask what do I feel. When I snarled that I feel the urge to claim my mate, Laura started to giggle, her dad said that we need to figure out who it is, and Talia said that I need to slowly approach the rest of the pack because I am now at the age to establish my own pack as is the right of every werewolf that is born as an Alpha. She then lead us back to the rest of the pack. Once she announced that I am a werewolf that was born as an Alpha, her younger brother Peter said that she wasn't telling the entire truth about what I am. That is when I snapped and said that if she thought it was her secret to tell she would, but since it isn't then he should ask me and that he had better show his Alpha some respect or I would teach him how to. As I finished talking Talia's youngest daughter asked me exactly what it is that her mom felt the need to hide from them? Leave it to Cora to diffuse the situation. I told them that my mother was Alpha Claudia Stilinski and that her Second in command had killed her. I then ask what they knew about Alpha Zeta's? That is when Derek, Talia's oldest son, spoke saying that Alpha Zeta's no matter their gender can have cubs and every natural wolf and werewolf feels the need to protect them at all times. He then looked straight at me and asked why He felt the urge to run. Before Talia could answer him, he took off running in his Beta form with me right behind him in full wolf form. As we started running I heard David, Talia husband, say "Well I guess we know who Stiles mate is now!"


	3. The Fight with Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs his mouth about Stiles Mother when he thought Stiles wasn't around, and when Stiles reveals how and why his mother was killed!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have more chapters. It all depends on if y'all the readers think that I should continue this Story!!!!  
> If you think that I should keep going with this story reply with a Oh yeah and if you don't then reply with a Oh no!

Once five minutes had gone by I was finally able to catch Derek and give him the claiming bite of an Alpha's mate. As we were walking back to the clearing I heard Peter arguing with Talia. I got extremely irritated, but Derek held me against him and kept me from fighting Peter. That is until Peter said that any Alpha that couldn't beat their second in command wasn't fit to be Alpha, and He was happy that my mother is dead. That is when I saw red, shifted to Alpha Wolf mode, tackled Peter, and commenced to beating the crap out of him until he was finally forced to submit to me. As I calmed down I started bawling my eyes out until both Derek and Talia wrapped me into their arms whispering that it isn't my fault that she is dead, but of course Peter being Peter mumbled that it isn't my fault that she wasn't strong enough to defend herself. That is when I drew myself to my full height flashed my Crimson eyes and calmly stated in an icy voice that Claudia Stilinski Alpha of the great WHITE MOONROSE pack, great granddaughter of Alpha Anne Locke of the great Ancient BLOOD ROSE pack of England and the great granddaughter-in-law of Alpha William Stilinski of the great Ancient SILVER ROSE pack of Scotland is greater than any werewolf that he has known or will ever know because she was killed by her second in command when she heard him and my uncle fighting, but as she was about to end the fight, She noticed that I had several wounds and was barely healing. She then proceeded to attack him because he had broken the oldest pack law, that stated that no pups can be attacked by a full-grown wolf, by trying to kill me to gain my Alpha status. When she attacked he had his brother hold my mother down and he slashed her throat. She died because I was to young to protect my self, so the next time that you disrespect the following: the memory of my mother, Talia and David (your Alpha pair), Laura, or Me I will not hesitate to destroy you. I then apologized to Talia.


	4. Building the Stilinski Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two months it took to complete the building of the Stilinski pack was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Al because of his great comment at the end of chapter three!!!!!

The day that Stiles has waited so long for has finally arrived. Today is the day that he plans on talking to Scott about the pros and cons of supernatural world and offering him the bite. when Stiles told Scott that the bite would cure him of asthma Scott immediately told him that He wants the bite. Stiles decided to bite Scott the day after the full moon so he would have a full month to find his anchor. The day after Stiles gave Scott the Bite, a girl named Erica Reyes has a epilepsy attack that cause Stiles to offer her the bite , but her only condition to accept was that Stiles also had to offer the bite to her boyfriend Vernon Boyd. When Stiles approached Boyd about accepting the bite and becoming part of his pack and family, Boyd said yes and that caused Erica to say yes aThat very same day Stiles Bite both Erica and Boyd. Little did Stiles know that when he bite them their wolves immediately chose each other as its mate. When Stiles bite Isaac it had really been an accident. Isaac's dad had been beating him, but that fateful day his dad had beat him until he was about to die. When Stiles was walking down the road he smelled blood and his wolf decided that if it could help that person then it would do anything to save him. When Stiles arrived at Isaac's house he found Isaac's dad beating him with a belt and he could tell that the beaten boy was very near death, so with out thinking Stiles shifted into a full wolf, attack Isaac's dad, killed him, and then immediately gave Isaac the Bite which save Isaac's life that day. the last person that Stiles gave the bite to, he didn't even have to approach him. Jackson realized that Scott and Isaac had gotten extraordinary strength, speed, and endurance so he followed them to Stiles house and demanded that Stiles give him the same thing that The others had. so when jackson accepted the bite and joined the pack he brought two extra people into the pack their names is Lydia and Danny. Lydia is a banshee which means that she is immune to the supernatural world and Danny is the human researcher that Stiles is hoping will want to become a werewolf but he won't push Danny to accept the bite.


End file.
